


mall adventure

by pishpash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Kirigiri Kyoko, Ear Piercings, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Needles, Pet Names, byakuya spoils his boyfriend, flluff, his boyfriend is makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishpash/pseuds/pishpash
Summary: “byakuya?”“ugh. what, love?”“should i pierce my ears?”“i don’t care.”“okay. are you free tomorrow?"“yeah.”ormakoto gets his ears pierced but byakuya sees this as a prime opportunity to spoil his boyfriend
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	mall adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hello quick warning this includes a lot of swears
> 
> needles briefly but not in detail
> 
> and byakuya spoiling his bf
> 
> enjoy :)

byakuya was sitting at makoto’s desk, looking at his phone, while makoto lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“should i get the needle now or do you want to do it later?”

“i’m assuming you’re asking about what we talked about yesterday. you don’t really wanna pierce them at home, right? only a fool would do that. knowing you, you’d definitely get an infection.”

makoto stretches his arms out towards the ceiling. “uhh. what ideas did you have, then, asshole?”

“at those commoner malls. don’t they have people who pierce ears?” byakuya keeps scrolling on his phone.

“ _ commoner malls?  _ oh, so i’m assuming you go to a  _ rich dickhead _ mall, then.” 

byakuya rolls his eyes. “shut up. answer my question. i’ve never been to one before.”

“yeah, they do. at claire’s.”

“okay. i’m assuming that’s a chain store. put your socks on, because i’m not letting you do that alone.”

makoto groans, and sits up. “dick.”

byakuya only hums. “love.”

-

the mall is crowded and loud. it’s full of scene teens with no self-respect.

“amazing, isn’t it, bitchkuya?” 

the mall is amazing and quiet. it’s full of young adults full of self-respect.

“mm. wouldn’t expect any more from you, fuckoto.”

“mm. assgami.”

“wow, creative. where is this… claire’s?”

makoto points at a gaggle of pink preteens in front of a very… feminine store.

“that…  _ that’s claire’s? _ ” byakuya scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “really? you take the heir of the togami store to a children’s store-”

“you’re the one who asked to go, baby.”

“okay, let’s go.” 

“simp.” makoto holds byakuya’s hands.

byakuya squeezes makoto’s. “how dare you call me a simpleton-” makoto starts giggling. “i am no such thing. do you know how much i cost?” makoto is full on laughing, now. “wh- what! what’s so funny? there’s nothing  _ simple _ about me.”

makoto is holding his ribs, letting go of byakuya’s hands.

“y- baby, you don’t know w- what simp means?” makoto was almost laughing too hard to speak at all.

“wuh! it’s you who doesn’t know what it means, dickoto!”

makoto lowers himself to the floor, tears at the brims of his eyes. “y-you!  _ my boyfriend! _ he doesn’t even know-”

byakuya looks almost hurt. “wh! what don’t i know! and don’t embarrass us, love… we’re in public.”

makoto stops laughing as soon as he sees byakuya’s expression. “sorry. a simp doesn’t mean simpleton. well, i mean, it does, but it also means-”

“spit it out. i’m tired of listening to you ramble.”

“says you, dumbass. anyway, it also means that you’re desperate for love.”

“wuh! you are too, then, dumbass!” byakuya scoffs again.

“i know, dumbass! i never said i wasn’t!” makoto whisper-shouts, trying not to draw a crowd.

“whatever, bitchass, let’s go to claire’s. we need to get this over with.”

byakuya saunters to claire’s while makoto is running to keep up with him.

“i don’t know you.”

“touch talk for a fella with a small-”

byakuya turns around, and grabs makoto by the shoulder. “do not. quote sonic. anywhere within a ten mile radius of me. ever again.” 

“damn, man! okay!”

the teenage cashiers nearly gawk seeing byakuya walk in. it’s not often they see a man dressed up in a  _ suit and tie _ to buy earrings for a man his age.

byakuya walked up to the counter, making sure his watch was visible so they didn’t think he was the average customer.  _ i can’t have them fucking this up.] _

“i hear you pierce ears?”

the cashier looks surprised. “uh- yeah, we do.”

byakuya looks over at makoto. makoto steps forwards. “alright. how much?” byakuya is pulling out a leather wallet. multiple hundreds are seen.

“oh! uh, it comes for free if you buy a starter kit!” byakuya just stares. “...thirty dollars, sir.”

byakuya sighs. “alright. one kit.”

“uh, which kit, sir? we have frozen themed, donuts-”

he gives his famous death stare. “uhm, you could also bring earrings and we can pierce your ears with those?”

byakuya turns around, and grabs makoto’s hand. “where’s the nearest jewelry store? i’m not letting my boyfriend make a fool of himself.”

the cashier just scratches the back of her head. “uh, right downstairs, sir.”

byakuya drags makoto to the jewelry store downstairs. the clerk says hello, while byakuya starts looking around. 

“do you need any help, sir?”

“no. i’m no amatuer. “

the clerk nods, while byakuya keeps looking over at makoto, then back at varying earrings.

“uh, byakuya…?”

“i’m focusing.”

“you don’t have to do this-”

“nonsense.”

byakuya stares through the glass at various jewels and diamonds.

_ expensive. _

the prices just  _ started _ at 200$, but makoto doubted that byakuya would spend the minimum price.  _ couldn’t he be stingy just once…? _

byakuya finally decides on a stud with a dark lilac gem lined with diamonds. he pulls about five hundred dollars out of his wallet, and checks out.

“sorry, makoto. i’d buy nicer ones, but i’m afraid anything more than studs could damage your ears.”

“uh- yeah, erm, it’s fine, byakuya. you didn’t need to spend that much, though-”

“what, i’m not allowed to love my boyfriend? now come on, we need to get your ears pierced so you can wear these.”

“aren’t they a little, erm, flashy?”

byakuya stops walking. “flashy? i want everyone to know you’re mine”

“uh… okay.” makoto knows he’s lost this fight.

the other boy saunters up to the claire’s cashier, slides two twenties onto the counter, and pushes up his glasses. “makoto would like to get his ears pierced with these.” he grabs the expensive studs from a shopping bag, and hands them to the cashier. “don’t mess this up.”

the 17-or-so girl loads up the piercing gun, and switches the earrings our as soon as she finished to try not to harm makoto’s ears. when the needle punctures makoto’s ear, he winces, and squeezes byakuya’s hand.

makoto thanks the cashier, while byakuya walks makoto back to the car.

_ my ears hurt.  _

while byakuya drives, he puts one of his hands on makoto’s thigh.

“so.” 

byakuya turns the radio up.  _ i guess he doesn’t want to talk… _

when we finally pull into the house, byakuya is already on some jewelers website on his phone.

“uh, baby, what are you doing.”

“you can’t just have one pair, right?” byakuya is staring very intently.  _ scary... _

“uh- i mean i guess you’d usually have a few pairs, huh.”

“okay. what’s your favorite color?”

“uhhh. every. color?”

“factually incorrect. didn’t your carrd say your favorite color was green?”

“i think? wait, how did you find my carrd?”

“it was open on your phone.”

“why were you looking at my phone?”

“oh. kyoko texted you.”

“when was this?”

“like an hour ago. when we were in line at claire’s.”

makoto checks his phone.

(Kyoko)

>Makoto

>Makoto

  
>Makitp

>Ignore that last message. It was unprofessional.

>Makoto

“uh. okay.”

  
  


[end]

**Author's Note:**

> please annoy me on twitter @sadpash !! im literally always looking for ideas and i have nothing better to do
> 
> :D


End file.
